Black Moon, White Sun
by The Smiling Angel
Summary: "Why do you care about me so much? I'm a Shinigami. You're a Quincy." Kurosaki Ringo gave her orange-haired cousin a sad smile. "You're the only family I have left. You. Karin. Yuzu. Even Isshin. You're all I have left."
1. The White Princess

**Black Moon, White Sun**

**Chapter 1: The White Princess**

* * *

A hooded figure darted across the empty street. The quiet night was only ruined by a disturbance in the unusually thick air. The person paid no attention. He will take care of _it_, she thought to herself as she crouched down on the ground behind a parked car. A group of drunken men passed by her, though the young woman didn't feel threatened by their presence. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol, and she was glad when they stumbled out of sight.

The young woman looked around her surroundings. This was her first time in Karakura Town, and she loathed her terrible skill with directions. North was south to her, and up was down. Getting lost was the least of her problems, however, as the young woman hoped the Hollow would keep her comrade occupied just until she saw _them_.

A pang of loneliness and anxiety filled her heart at the thought, and the young woman began to doubt her intentions.

_I'll just see them and be done with it_. She snorted despite herself. _I probably won't be allowed back here after this anyways so might as well do it_.

With that, the young woman stood up again, lowering her hood, and sprinted down the street. She passed by a high school and smiled to herself. Almost there. The young woman turned right and left at random, hoping she would end up at her destination after a few tries. Worry began to creep into her mind, and she looked around nervously. It felt like the Hollow or her partner would pop out of nowhere and take her by surprise.

Her feet came to a sudden stop, however, when a sign caught her hazel eyes. She gasped as she stared at the clinic. Kurosaki Clinic. Her destination. The young woman could feel her hands become sweaty and her legs weaken at the sight. Here they were, unsuspecting and happy without the knowledge of her existence.

It was for the better, she had reassured to herself at the low moments of her life. Yet she selfishly wished she could be with them. The young woman couldn't count all the nights she practiced for this moment. Practice to make sure she wasn't caught. Practice to make sure she didn't ring the doorbell in eager (albeit, nerve-wracking) foolishness. With a deep breath, the young woman slowly made her way to the resident side of the medical facility/house. She could smell food and guessed they were eating dinner now. Longing knotted tightly in the pit of her stomach, and the young woman couldn't tell if it was for the food or for the yearning to sit at the dining table with them.

With a silent prayer that her presence will go unnoticed, the young woman crept her way to the house while crouching low to the ground. She could hear faint sounds of laughter and boisterous chatter. The ill feeling of homesickness filled her tired heart again, and the young woman considered leaving before she collapsed into tears. Her lower lip quivered, and she lowered her head, a strand of strawberry blonde hair cascading over her pale face.

"_Ichi-nii_?"

The young woman quickly raised her head and strained her reddened eyes to see through the window. She gasped as she caught sight of her.

They looked so much alike that the young woman was sure someone would mistake them for sisters. _She must be Yuzu then_, the young woman deduced as she observed her cousin. They both shared the same colored hair, though her own hair was longer and wavier, and Yuzu's larger, innocent eyes were much cuter than her own cat-like ones. The young woman concluded that Yuzu must be the "mother" of the family as the girl lifted a ladle and poured more miso soup into a bowl she held in her hand.

_That must be for Ichigo then_, she thought as Yuzu disappeared from sight. The young woman grimaced and willed for her cousin to come back. Yuzu's appearance must have brought back some courage in the young woman's heart as she crept closer to the window. A numb feeling in the back of her mind told her that what she was doing would usually be considered creepy, but she pushed away that thought and peered into the window.

It was a homely house. Everything screamed "happy family." A large poster of her aunt caught her attention and a lump filled her throat at the sight. Before she could dwell on the past, the young woman peeked a glance at the rest of "her" family.

There was Ichigo, sitting across from a now seated Yuzu and a dark-haired girl that the young woman guessed was Karin. She gaped at Ichigo, impressed by his handsome face and tall, muscular build before smugly thinking that good looks ran in the family. The young woman did notice a line on his forehead between his eyebrows that could only be caused by a constant scowl. A feeling of foreboding filled her heart at the fear that Ichigo's scowl will only deepen with the future that awaited him.

The young woman shook her head at the dark thought and turned her attention to Karin. While Yuzu appeared gentle and sweet, her dark-haired twin sister was so different that the young woman would've laughed in amusement in any other situation. Karin had the same serious face as her older brother, yet there was a glint of wisdom in her eyes that stunned the young woman. Yuzu might have been mature to take care of the family after Masaki passed away, but Karin was the mature one in terms of emotions and actions. She did have a more tomboy-ish beauty to her face, though the young woman beamed at the fact that both of her female cousins were strong and appeared intelligent beyond their years.

The last person who caught her attention was the man from whom Karin inherited her black hair. Isshin was the source of boisterous laughter and chatter as he seemed to tell a story to his children with so much energy that the young woman felt happier just looking at him. Ichigo was obviously uninterested in his father's antics, as was Karin, though she was much more subtle about it. Only Yuzu had a smile on her face as she listened intently to Isshin.

Mixed feelings filled the young woman's heart at the sight of the Shinigami despite all the time she spent trying to control her negativity. Even though Isshin inadvertently ruined her life, the young woman reasoned that he was a good man to raise his three children so well after all that had happened. Besides, he was her aunt's husband and the father of her cousins. The young woman couldn't bear to hold a grudge against a family member at this point in life.

A change in the air reminded her of her original mission. _He must be finished_, she thought as dread filled her heart. It wasn't from the punishment that awaited her, but from the reluctance to leave her family.

_Her_ family.

With a deep breath, the young woman looked at the four people again. After so long, she finally had a one-sided reunion with them. A feeling of pride and protectiveness filled her body as the young woman looked at them one last time. Who knows if this will be the last time she will see them? She wouldn't be surprised if she was never allowed to leave her room after this transgression.

The young woman didn't regret this excursion one bit, though. She would do it again given the chance even if she lost her position or title. The young woman still wasn't sure if she would risk her life to see her family, but she would consider it during the abundant free time she would now have.

The young woman smiled as she looked at everyone again. Isshin. Karin. Yuzu. Ichigo. Her eyes drifted to the poster of Masaki as she felt completeness and wholeness after years of wandering.

_This is what it feels like to have a family_, she thought to herself before running away.

* * *

"Where were you?!"

Kurosaki Ringo didn't reply as Bazz-B stared her down. The taller Quincy had a scowl on his face, and Ringo could literally see his temper flare in anger. She didn't bother looking him over, knowing such a weak Hollow would be lucky to get within a 10-meter radius of him, and instead continued walking.

"Do you think you'll get away with this?" Bazz-B shouted as he stomped after her. Ringo rolled her eyes as she made her way to an abandoned alley. "You'll be lucky to see daylight after I report your treason!"

Ringo removed her hand from within the confines of her cloak and crouched on the ground, smoothing her hand over the shadowy cement. Bazz-B stood behind her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll make sure you're stripped of your rank and tossed out of the palace! Who do you think you are that you can abandon a mission like that?" Ringo suppressed the urge to sigh and didn't look up at Bazz-B.

"I'm sure even you would understand what this mission's purpose is, 'H'," she said in a cold voice. Ringo could feel Bazz-B bristle at the insult and momentarily considered that she might have made a mistake. She glanced up at him and was unsettled to see a sneer instead appear on his face.

"What a disgrace," he retorted. "I don't understand what Jugo sees in you. It's all your fault he's changed. Bitch." Ringo stiffened at the mention of Haschwald and resisted the urge to throttle Bazz-B. People have called her worse, but to insult her through him. . .

"Stand over here or I'll leave you behind," Ringo said instead after choosing to ignore Bazz-B's jibe. Bazz-B seemed to falter, and Ringo guessed he wished she would pick a fight with him. With a grunt, Bazz-B stood next to her in the shadow of the alley. Ringo muttered a few words under her breath as her hand on the cement glowed with a blue tint. The Quincy Cross appeared on the ground where they stood as they disappeared in a vapor of blue light.

Ringo stood up from the now marble floor of an empty hall within the Wandenreich Palace. She removed her black cloak, revealing the standard Sternritter uniform she wore, as Bazz-B dusted off his own with harsh strokes as if some essence of Ringo lingered on his clothing.

"I'm going to enjoy watching this," he said with a cold smile. Bazz-B walked past her, knocking into her with his shoulder, and made his way to the main hall. Ringo stumbled slightly, yet Bazz-B didn't ruin the happiness she felt in her heart. She saw her family and that's all that mattered to her at the moment. Ringo followed Bazz-B with her back straightened and face stoic. The clanking of their shoes were the only sounds in the otherwise empty wing of the palace.

"Suck on this, bitch," said Bazz-B suddenly as they stopped in front of two grand doors. Ringo remained emotionless as Bazz-B rapped on the wood two times before turning the golden doorknob. He entered the chamber first followed by Ringo, who closed the door behind her.

The stone walls of the chamber were cold, but the blazing fire in the fireplace provided some light and warmth. The floor was covered with fur rugs and the walls were decorated with Quincy symbols and swords in rusty sheaths. Yhwach sat in a chair behind a long wooden table with a map and arrow stuck through it. His beady black eyes looked straight at Ringo, and she couldn't but feel that he was looking into her soul. Despite the uncomfortable feeling festering in her heart, Ringo didn't flinch and stared straight back at her leader.

"Mission completed, no thanks to Ringo," announced Bazz-B, stopping a few feet in front of Yhwach, with a slight bow. Ringo inclined her head but nothing more. "She disappeared and left me to deal with the filthy Hollow. I don't know where the hell she went, but I have a feeling she went to conspire with those damn Shiniga—"

"Is this true, Ringo?" asked Yhwach, interrupting Bazz-B.

"Yes," replied Ringo without a moment's hesitation. A look of victory seemed to pass over Bazz-B's face, but Yhwach betrayed no emotion.

"Where did you go? I entrusted you with this mission in the hope you would not disobey me."

Ringo stood up taller. "I'm sure you already know where I went." Bazz-B turned his head around to scowl at her.

"Traitor," he said. "You filthy traitor." Ringo continued looking at Yhwach, who seemed to examine the weathered map on the table.

"You are dismissed, Bazz-B," he said suddenly.

"But—"

"Do not make me repeat myself." Bazz-B bristled at the tone of Yhwach's voice and didn't bother bowing as he stomped out of the chamber, slamming the door behind him. There was a moment of silence until Yhwach stood up and faced the decorated wall behind him.

"I am disappointed," he said. "Yet you are correct. I expected this."

"So why did you give me this mission?" asked Ringo, all feeling of nervousness gone. "Was is it a test?"

"More or less," Yhwach replied as he took down an old sword. "Did you like what you saw?"

Ringo's eyes widened at his question, and she hesitated, wanting to give the answer that would not end with her head on the floor. It seemed too slow for Yhwach, who turned to face the young woman. He drew the sword from its scabbard and examined the blade closely. The glint of metal caused Ringo to freeze in fear.

"How did it feel to be reunited with your family?" Yhwach smoothed a calloused finger over the blunt side of the Zanpakuto. "It was delightful, yes?" He glanced at Ringo with one eye. "Would you feel the same if you were reunited with the rest of your family?" Yhwach pointed the sword at Ringo. "Do you want to find out?"

Ringo couldn't reply as her whole body went cold at Yhwach's threat. The worst part was that he was not joking or coddling her. Ringo's failure to answer seemed good enough for Yhwach, who replaced the sword in its sheath and placed it on the wall again.

"You will be under house arrest until further notice," he said. "A warden will be placed in front of your room. Since you did not converse or meet the Shinigami face-to-face, I will allow you to retain your position of "C" in the Sternritter. You are dismissed."

Ringo felt the tightness of her chest unwind as she absorbed the extent of her punishment. A suspicious feeling lingered in her mind, however, as she felt Yhwach was being uncharacteristically lenient. Deciding not to dwell on the thought while in the presence of said man, Ringo simply bowed her head and made her way out of the chamber to her own room and impending house arrest.

* * *

**A/N: This story will be subject to change/editing as the Bleach storyline progresses.**


	2. House Arrest

**Black Moon, White Sun**

**Chapter 2: House Arrest**

* * *

A low _thud_ resounded on the white wall as a dagger embedded itself on a red circle. Ringo sat on the edge of her large bed, her ankles crossed, and retrieved another dagger from a pile beside her. She threw the blade with a bit more fervor, and it landed closely to the first. Ringo grabbed her third dagger.

"Stop it. You're going to create a hole in the wall with all that throwing. And it's annoying."

Ringo's face remained stoic as she threw the dagger. Candice Catnipp, her warden for the morning hours, clucked her tongue in disapproval and flung her long hair over her shoulder. Candice's well-endowed chest was the source of happiness for men and envy for women. Ringo at one point was jealous of the beauty along with the other girls. Now she only laughed.

"You're about as deaf as you are stupid," commented Candice, folding her arms underneath her chest. "Hello? Can you not hear me? You are being _annoying_. I can't hear myself think or talk because of your damn throwing."

Ringo's lips tightened in irritation, but she picked up her fourth dagger and briefly considered throwing it at the annoying Quincy. She weighed the options. On one hand, if she embedded the dagger in Candice's forehead, Yhwach will probably execute her for "causing discord among the Sternritter." On the other, Ringo will receive the eternal appreciation of all the female Quincy. It was a tough choice, but Ringo tossed the dagger away. She didn't want anyone's gratitude, especially not from _them_.

Ringo stood up and walked across the room. She examined her daggers and was pleased to find her accuracy was still top-notch. Ringo may not be physically strong or a skilled swordsman like her fellow Sternritter, but her value resided in her control over reishi. Of course, all the members of the Sternritter could master reishi with their pinkie fingers while sleeping, but Yhwach was particularly interested in Ringo's field of expertise. That's why she joined his cause; she thought she could finally belong somewhere, that she was wanted. Ringo grimaced. She had never been so wrong.

"What? Did you miss the target by a centimeter?" taunted Candice. "How disappointing. Now you're not worth anything if you can't even throw a dagger correctly." Ringo took a deep breath and dislodged the daggers from the target. She returned to her bed and tossed them into the pile of her knife collection before sitting back down.

"You're off duty now," announced Ringo without looking at Candice. "Scram." Candice bristled, her face turning red, as Ringo blocked her ears.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice, whore!" she screamed. "Babysitting a cold bitch like you took 20 years off of my life!" Candice snorted and scowled at Ringo furiously. "When I could've been flirting with all those men . . . I was stuck with you!"

Ringo remained silent and instead reclined on the bed. She crossed her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling as if Candice wasn't there. With a huff, the female Quincy stomped away. For all of her whining, Ringo could tell she was happy to be relieved of "babysitting" duty. Not caring for whom her next warden was, the female Quincy closed her eyes. Her mind wandered to the events of last night, and feelings of warmth encompassed her heart.

Ringo suddenly opened her eyes when a fragment of memory blurred her thoughts. She sat up in bed, and her brows furrowed together in frustration and concentration. There was something missing, yet Ringo couldn't place her finger on it. It was something . . . The Quincy's eyes widened as the revelation hit her like a cold wave of sea water.

Windows. Her room had no windows.

Ringo couldn't help but wonder how such a simple thing could make her feel so depressed. She looked around her room and frowned at what she saw. Her large white bed covered by a light blue blanket was pushed to one wall, and the walk-in closet filled with numerous copies of the standard Sternritter uniform stood across from it. To the right of the closet was the door and to the left was the bathroom with a shower. Nothing changed in this room since Ringo began calling it her "home" almost 9 years ago. Everything was the same, yet everything was different now.

Ringo felt like a caged bird, or more like a boxed bird with the absence of a window. Not like there was much to see outside the Wandenreich Palace, but the atmosphere of the room felt so stuffy and suffocating. She had never realized how unwelcoming and cold her "home" used to be. Maybe it was seeing the Kurosaki Clinic last night that opened her eyes. The house's windows gave off the feeling of acceptance, as if the world wanted the Kurosaki family to be a part of it. The complete absence of windows made Ringo feel as if the world didn't want her to see it and didn't want to see her either.

She leaned back on the wall and twiddled her thumbs. Lonely. It was suffocating with loneliness in here. Ringo finally saw the outside world, away from the shadows of Seireitei, for the first time in her life last night. She wished she could've indulged in the privilege longer.

Ringo sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. It was going to be a long week, and that was only if Yhwach was feeling merciful. With plans of invasion coming along, she knew the Emperor would not tolerate insubordination. Ringo almost wondered if she disobeyed him at the wrong time. Maybe she should've abandoned the mission when Yhwach wasn't on the edge as much? Then again, Yhwach rarely lost his cool even in desperate situations. It only seemed to Ringo that he was feeling stressed because the shadows surrounding him danced in a frenzied state. Whatever Yhwach was planning, Ringo could only appreciate being on the same side as him.


End file.
